Silent (Please, Saved Me)
by LadyElvish
Summary: Saudara adalah seseorang tempatmu berbagi suka dan duka. Saudara bukan hanya didapatkan dari pertalian darah. Bagaimana jika ada saudara yang tidak kau inginkan hadir dalam kehidupanmu? apa yang akan kau lakukan untuknya?
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan lahir untuk menjalani kehidupan yang serumit ini. Hidup penuh dengan tekanan dan cacian setiap harinya. Hinaan dan umpatan-umpatan kasar adalah makanan sehari—hariku dirumah ini. Aku memang dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku—oleh ayah kandungku sendiri—namun wanita yang kupanggil dengan sebutan ibu dirumah ini bukanlah wanita yang melahirkanku, aku hanya anak tirinya, anak dari istri kedua ayahku yang sekarang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat umurku baru genap dua tahun.

Ibu sangat benci padaku, apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimatanya tidak ada satupun yang benar. Ibu menganggapku layaknya kotoran yang harus segera dibersihkan. Aku tahu, ini semua karena aku adalah anak dari istri kedua ayah. Orang yang sudah merebut suaminya dan merusak rumah tangganya. Walau demikian aku tetap berterima kasih kepada ibu karena sudah sudi merawatku hingga aku saat ini telah berusia 16 tahun. Di keluarga ini aku bukanlah anak tunggal, aku memiliki dua saudara laki-laki lainnya anak kandung dari ibu dan ayah. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke sangatlah mirip, tak jarang dari mereka banyak yang menganggap kami adalah saudara kembar. Usia kamipun tidak berbeda jauh, hanya berselang bulan saja. Sedangkan dengan Kak Itachi usiaku terpaut 4 tahun darinya. Ibu sangat memanjakan Sasuke dan Kak Itachi, apapun yang mereka lakukan adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ibu lihat. Ibu tidak akan pernah bosan memujinya, memberikan mereka pelukan kasih sayang dan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan bersama. Semua adalah kebalikan dari apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Ibu... seandainya kamu memahami isi hatiku, mana mungkin aku mau dilahirkan oleh wanita yang sudah merusak rumah tangga orang dan menyusahkan istri pertama suaminya, namun apapun yang telah terjadi itu semua adalah takdir hidupku yang harus aku jalani.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali sebuah buku agenda yang baru saja dibacanya tersebut keatas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Itu bukanlah tulisannya, buku itu milik saudara tirinya Uchiha Sai yang menulis tulisan tersebut saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Sasuke tahu, Sai gemar menulis dan dia akan menulis banyak kisahnya di dalam buku agenda kecil. Anak itu susah untuk berbagi dengan orang lain, dia enggan berbagi kesedihannya dengan siapapun. Sai hanya mau berbagi dengan buku-bukunya, bertutur dengan kertas-kertas yang bahkan tak mampu menenangkan kegelisahan, kesedihan, dan pilu hatinya. Selain itu, kenyataan yang tidak dapat di sangkal adalah Sai bisu, sehingga dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain secara normal.

Sai terlalu pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia selalu tersenyum dan jarang sekali mengeluh. Sehingga orang yang melihat senyuman itu akan merasa Sai adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi bukannya Sasuke jika tidak mampu melihat hal-hal yang tidak di lihat oleh orang banyak. Setiap dia melihat senyuman itu bukannya turut merasa gembira, Sasuke malah akan merasakan yang sebaliknya. Betapa dingin dan palsunya senyuman itu, sehingga kepiluan dibaliknyapun dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Sasuke tahu jika Sai menyembunyikan banyak hal yang menyangkut dengan perasaannya dirumah ini. Sai hanya akan menuliskannya pada buku-buku agendanya. Beruntungnya Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, sehingga dengan mudah dia melihat sisi lain dari saudara tiri yang sangat disayanginya itu tanpa perlu Sai menceritakannya langsung dengan Sasuke.

Dia dan Sai memiliki kemiripan fisik yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Rambut hitam, mata onyx, dan kulit putih, khas keluarga Uchiha. Namun, kulit Sai terlihat lebih pucat dari Sasuke, dan tubuhnya lebih kurus.

Keluarga Uchiha umumnya memiliki kesamaan dalam hal sifat, dimana mereka akan lebih terlihat dingin, angkuh dan memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Sai juga cerdas, dia bahkan juara olimpiade Kimia di Konoha, tapi sai tidak memiliki keangkuhan keluarga Uchiha, tidak suka bersikap dingin. Dia ramah dan murah senyum. Sai berbeda dengan Sasuke pada sisi yang satu itu. Mungkin sifat itulah yang dia dapatkan dari ibunya. Seorang wanita yang merebut ayahnya—Uchiha Fugaku—dari ibunya—Uchiha Mikoto.

Membaca buku agenda itu kembali meyeruakkan kerinduannya terhadap Sai. Mereka sejak kecil selalu bersama, memiliki beberapa barang yang sama, suka bermain game bersama, jalan-jalan ke toko buku bersama, apapun yang bisa dilakukannya bersama dengan Sai—Sasuke akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah terpisah. Sasuke kuliah di Amegakure dan Sai tetap di Konoha. Sai suka melukis disamping kecintaannya dengan ilmu Kimia. Dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ke Institut Seni Konoha dan mendalami seni lukis, sementara Sasuke yang sangat gemar bekerja di alam terbuka memilih melanjutkan studi pada ilmu Geophysics di Universitas Amegakure.

Sampai sekarang Ibunya belum bisa mengubah sikapnya terhadap Sai. Dia masih membenci Sai seperti kebenciannya dengan wanita yang telah merebut suaminya, wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Sai. Delapan belas tahun telah berlalu dari peristiwa itu. Tetapi kebencian Mikoto tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan untuk sedikit saja.

Waktu beranjak mendaki kegelapan malam, sekarang jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 24:10 dan mata Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan rasa kantuknya. Dengan segera mata itu terpejam dan mulai meninggalkan hingar bingar dunia untuk sesaat.

-oOo-

"Sasuke, sasuke!" seseorang menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sasuke dengan frekuensi yang cukup untuk membangunkannya dari tidur. Sasuke hanya menggeliat kecil dan kembali mengabaikan orang itu tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"Hey, bangun Sasuke! Kau ingat hari ini? Hari ini tanggal 25 November, kita harus menemui Orochimaru –sensei untuk meng-ACC proposal penelitian kita. Kalau sampai lewat dari hari ini kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai bulan depan karena Orochimaru-sensei akan berangkat ke Jerman!" orang itu terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke tanpa henti "ayo Sasuke, bangun!"

Sasuke jengah dengan situasi ini akhirnya karena terpaksa dia bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan kesadaran yang sangat jauh dari level normal. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke malas "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kampus, aku yakin Orochimaru sensei bahkan belum mandi dan bersiap pergi,"

Laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru ini merasa sangat muak mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan berusaha untuk meluruskannya secepat mungkin. "Katamu ini masih telalu pagi? Kau terlalu banyak minum Sasuke, sekarang jam 9 dan kau bilang ini masih pagi, sungguh keterlaluan." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi "Orochi sensei bahkan mampu berangkat jam 7 kalau dia mau," Shikamaru menarik tangan Sasuke, "Sekarang ayo cepat mandi!".

Sekarang disinilah mereka berdiri. Di depan sebuah ruangan seorang dosen yang bernama Orochimaru dengan satu tumpuk berkas proposal penelitian di tangan mereka. Sasuke dan patner kerjanya—Shikamaru Nara—ini akan mengajukan proposal penelitian mereka untuk semester depan kepada Orochimaru untuk di setujui, jika hari ini mereka mendapat persetujuan maka penelitian ini dapat dilaksanakan mulai minggu depan, dan akan mempercepat proses kelulusan Sasuke di semester-semester selanjutnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah mahasiswa semester 4 di Universitas Amegakure—Universitas terbaik di antara semua universitas di lima Negara Ninja—mereka mengambil jurusan Geophysics dimana mereka akan bergelut dengan berbagai macam gejala alam baik dalam perminyakan maupun dalam hal cuaca.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin untuk masuk sacara sopan, akhirnya Sasuke dan Shikamaru dipersilahkan masuk dan mempresentasikan proposal yang akan mereka ajukan kepada Orochimaru agar mendapatkan persetujuaannya. Presentasi tersebut memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam dan akhirnya proposal tersebut disetujui oleh Orochimaru tanpa banyak pertannyaan yang memberatkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Malam ini kita adakan pesta bersama Gaara, Neji dan Shino atas keberhasilan pengajuan proposal kita ini," ujar Shikamaru saat mereka sedang berjalan melintasi halaman kampus menuju ke arah cafeteria "Aku juga mungkin akan mengundang Sakura, Ino dan Hinata, bagaimana?" dia meminta pendapat Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponselnya "Astaga! Hari ini tanggal 25 November bukan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia baru ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sai, ulang tahunnya yang ke 20.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung melihat tingkah temannya ini "Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 25 November? Sepertinya otakmu harus segera direparasi Uchiha Sasuke," ejek Shikamaru

"Aku akan pulang ke Konoha malam ini," kata Sasuke yang membuat Shikamaru merasa terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya "Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut pestanya, mungkin lain kali saja," kemudian Sasuke mengambil langkah menjauhi Shikamaru sebelum pertanyaan baru muncul dari mulut temannya itu.

Shikamaru hanya mampu membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak "Woy, Sasuke! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, namun sebenarnya sia-sia saja pertanyaan Sikamaru tersebut karena Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

Sasuke telah tiba di apartemennya dan mulai mengemasi pakaian yang akan dibawanya kembali ke Konoha selama beberapa hari nanti. Hari ini ulang tahun Sai yang ke 20 tahun, Sasuke tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, dia akan merayakannya bersama Sai dan bibi Michiko—pelayan dirumah keluarga Uchiha—yang telah merawat dan mengasuh Sai sejak kecil. Dia akan memberikan sebuah kado untuk Sai. Kado yang special di usianya yang ke 20 tahun.

Rencananya Sasuke akan naik kereta malam ini dan tiba di Konoha besok pagi. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memesan tiket pesawat dan Sasuke masih berfikir untuk beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk naik bus. Ternyata kereta adalah pilihan terbaiknya untuk cepat tiba di Konoha tanpa memakan banyak waktu.

Pukul 21.30 waktu Amegakure. Sasuke sudah duduk nyaman di dalam kereta yang sebentar lagi diberangkatkan sebelum ponselnya berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk,

Itachi

+340834578

Calling….

Sasuke tahu, Itachi pasti akan menghubunginya malam ini, sama dengan malam-malam yang sebelumnya saat ulang tahun Sai tanggal 25 November.

"Halo.."

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Masih di Ame?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha,"

"Kau akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahun anak itu lagi?"

"Iya,"

"Apa kau tidak ada kesibukan lain selain mengingat dan merayakan hari ulang tahun Sai?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke malas

"Uchiha Sasuke, ingat siapa dirimu dan siapa dia, dia hanya anak haram dari _otousan_ dengan wanita jalang itu, kenapa kau baik sekali kepadanya?"

"Bagaimanapun dia tetap saudaraku dan aku yakin dia tidak meminta dilahirkan dalam keadaan yang seperti itu,"

"_Okasan _akan sangat kecewa dengan sikapmu ini," kata Itachi "Jangan pulang Sasuke, jangan tunjukan kebaikanmu kepada yang tak pantas dikasihani,"

"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku,"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung memutus panggilan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Itachi dan ibunya sama saja. Sama-sama membenci Sai dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anak itu. Hanya sikap Fugaku, Sasuke dan beberapa pelayan yang masih menganggap Sai adalah manusia di dalam rumah itu. Selebihnya, semua menganggap Sai seolah benda yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

Kereta melaju dengan cepat, secepat kilasan kenangan yang telah dilalui Sasuke bersama Sai. Ada banyak hal yang Sasuke ingat saat mereka masih dibangku sekolah dan kenangan itu seperti rol film yang siap diputar.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : "Bagaimanapun dia tetap saudaraku dan aku yakin dia tidak meminta dilahirkan dalam keadaan yang seperti itu,"

Saudara adalah seseorang tempatmu berbagi. Saudara tidak hanya orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita. Tapi apakah berbeda antara saudara sedarah dan tidak sedarah? apakah semua saudara akan bersifat mulia bagaikan dewa penyelamat?

Sebuah fanfiksi dari LadyElvish

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

Judul : Silent (Please, Save me)

Chapter : 2

.

.

.

.

_**15 Juli**_

Angin musim gugur berhembus lambut, membelai dedaunan pohon maple yang mulai menguning. Sudah banyak daun yang berguguran dan memenuhi jalanan di Konoha ini. Udara mulai berubah dingin dan matahari musim semi telah kemballi ke peraduannya untuk bersiap menyapa kembali setelah musim dingin berlalu.

Empat orang anak remaja—yang merupakan siswa SMP Konoha—sedang menikmati secangkir coklat panas di kedai _chappuchino and chocolate_ milik tuan Akimichi sambil bersenda gurau. Mereka biasa mengobrol disana sepulang sekolah sambil melepas penat setelah seharian bergelut dengan pelajaran yang begitu membosankan. Mereka yang sedang berkumpul itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kau tahu, kakak perempuanku—Hana—sekarang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan pacar baru," Kiba memberi tahi teman-temannya seolah itu kabar yang sangat penting "Dia sangat heboh saat akhir pekan kemarin, bingung saat memutuskan baju apa yang akan di pakainya saat berkencan dengan pacar barunya itu," Kiba menunjukkan ekspresi jijik "Aku sangat tidak suka jika Nee-chan sedang bersikap begitu"

Yang lain hanya tertawa menanggapi informasi yang diberikan oleh Kiba. Sebagian bingung, harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi cerita yang begitu tidak penting ini.

"Yang paling mengejutkannya lagi," Kiba mengatakannya seolah dia sedang memandu acara misteri yang sedang marak tayang di TV akhir-akhir ini. "Kudengar pacar barunya itu…. Itachi-senpai! Kakak Sasuke, yah, kakak Sasuke!"

"Apa? Yang benar saja Kiba? Berarti kau akan menjadi saudara dengan Sasuke! Itu kedengarannya asik," Naruto berbinar tak percaya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekaguman dan kebahagiaan secara bersamaan. "Andai aku punya kakak perempuan… atau laki-laki… pasti akan aku jodohkan dengan Itachi senpai atau Temari senpai," tambahnya dengan mimik sedih

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Naruto, kalau kau mau, kau saja yang menawarkan diri menjadi pacar Temari nee-chan, pasti kau tidak akan menyesal," Gaara terlihat geli dengan perkataannya barusan "Temari pasti akan langsung memberimu 'ucapan selamat hari jadi' dengan menendang bokongmu, alih-alih memberikan sebuah ciuman,"

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau menawarkan diri. Karena Temari begitu _mengerikan_," Naruto menekankan kata mengerikan tersebut dengan jelas "Dia wanita yang terlalu kuat, menurutku,"

"Apa kau menghina kakak perempuanku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud!?"

"Kau harus berhadapan denganku kalau begitu," detik berikutnya terjadilah aksi menakjubkan Gaara versus Naruto di kedai ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang remaja laki-laki berkulit pucat, berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke telah berdiri di belakang tempat mereka duduk. Uchiha Sai dengan senyum andalannya seolah memberikan kalimat sapaan bagi Sasuke dan teman temannya.

"Oh, hai Sai! Kau sudah pulang tenyata," Kiba berdiri dari bangkunya dan mempersilahkan Sai duduk di sampingnya. Sai hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk dikursi itu. Mereka sudah mengenal Sai seperti mereka mengenal Sasuke. Salah satu tujuan mereka duduk di kedai ini sepulang sekolah adalah untuk menunggu Sai dan pulang bersama. Kebiasaan yang telah meleka lakukan sejak lama, sejak mereka pertama kali menjadi siswa SMP.

Sai sekolah di SMP Chunin untuk siswa berkebutuhan khusus. Sekarang Sai sudah lancar menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Sasuke juga bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang di ajarkan oleh Sai kepadanya sehingga mereka berdua mudah dalam berkomunikasi.

"_Bagaimana hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?"_ Tanya Sasuke dalam bahasa isyarat kepada Sai yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan kertas sketsanya diatas meja didepannya

"_Yah, begitulah._ _Hari ini menyenangkan dan aku dapat teman baru dia siswa pindahan dari Ottogakure—namanya Rock Lee," _Kata Sai gembira

"_Apakah dia anak yang baik?"_ Tanya Sasuke lagi

"_Dia lucu._ _Aku rasa dia anak yang baik_," Sai meyakinkan Sasuke

"_Kalau begitu aku jadi ikut senang mendengarnya,"_

"_Kau harus bertemu dengannya untuk membuatmu yakin kalau Lee itu teman yang baik,"_

"_Kapan-kapan ajak dia kerumah kita,"_

Sai mengangguk meng-iyakan tawaran Sasuke. Semua hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman mereka itu. Kemudian di kedai obrolan berlanjut sampai langit berubah menjadi jingga.

-oOo-

Sasuke tiba di Konoha tepat pukul 04.30 a.m. keesokan paginya. Perjalanan Amegakure-Konoha memakan waktu sekitar 7 sampai 8 jam. Jauh memang, tapi Sasuke tidak perduli jika itu menyangkut tentang Sai, saudara tiri yang sangat disayanginya.

Sasuke memesan taxi untuk mengantarnya pulang menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari stasiun, butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk tiba di sana. Cuaca sangat dingin sekali pagi ini, salju memang belum turun, namun angin musim gugur yang berhembus sudah cukup membuat badan Sasuke sedikit mengigil. Taxi yang dipesan oleh Sasuke tak kunjung tiba, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengotak-atik handphone nya. Rupanya ada satu pesan yang belum sempat dibacanya.

**From : Michiko baa-san**

**Recived : 04.25 a.m**

**Sasuke, kau jadi pulang kan hari ini? Jangan sampai tidak jadi, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Sai. Kita akan merayakannya bersama.**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan itu, dia tahu pasti bibi Michiko sudah menyiapkan suatu rencana untuk hari ulang tahun Sai. Selama 20 tahun masa hidupnya, Sasuke sudah merasakan 20 kali pesta ulang tahun yang sangat meriah. Bahkan saat usianya 17 tahun, ayahnya merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke dengan mengundang sebuah band terkenal asal Kirigakure untuk memeriahkan pesta. Hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Itachi. Setiap ulang tahunnya, maka akan ada sebuah acara perayaan yang mengesankan. Kemarin saat Itachi ulang tahun yang ke 24, dia mendapatkan hadiah sebuah mobil dari Fugaku. Hadiah yang cukup _wah_, bagi sebagian orang.

Tapi Sai, belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah. Fugaku tidak mau ribut dengan Mikoto karena membahas pesta ulang tahun anak yang di perolehnya dengan wanita lain itu. Namun Sai juga tidak terlalu menuntut, dia cukup tahu diri dan sangat berterima kasih atas jasa kedua orang tua mereka. Sai tahu kedudukannya di keluarga ini bagaikan parasit yang menempel dan mencemari sekitarnya. Bibi Michiko yang prihatin dengan kondisi tersebut membuat sebuah pestanya sendiri untuk Sai, meskipun dirayakan di kamar para pelayan dengan syarat tanpa suara keributan yang terdengar.

Akhirnya taxi yang Sasuke pesan tiba juga. Dengan semangat dia berjalan menuju tempat taxi itu menunggu. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Sai. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Sai jauh-jauh hari sebelum ulang tahun Sai tanggal 25 Novmber kemarin. Dia sudah membelikan Sai seperangkat alat melukis yang baru, ada kanvas, cat minyak, dan kuas. Sasuke yakin Sai akan senang menerima hadiah darinya ini.

"Kemana tujuan kita, tuan?" Tanya supir taxi itu kepada Sasuke. Dia mengintip dari kaca dashboard nya.

"Ke jalan Senju, komplek perumahan Green Leave Konoha barat,"

"Baiklah,"

Taxi yang sasuke tumpangi melaju di tengah keramaian kota dengan kecepatan sedang. Kepulangan Sasuke ini hanya di ketahui oleh bibi Michiko pelayan keluarganya. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak tahu perihal kepulangan anak tengah mereka ini. Sasuke yakin jika dia memberi tahu ibu dan ayahnya maka sudah pasti yang dia dapatkan adalah larangan untuk pulang, dan Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepadanya.

Tak terasa 30 menit telah berlalu dan sekarang disinilah Sasuke berada—didepan gerbang utama kediaman Uchiha. Dengan tenang Sasuke memencet intercom yang terhubung ke pos jaga satpam yang berada dibalik gerbang itu. Dia yakin kepulangannya ini cukup membuat satpam-satpam itu terkejut.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Iruka, salah satu dari satpam-satpam itu.

"Aku Sasuke, tolong bukakan pintunya," kata Sasuke tak sabar

"Ah, tuan muda! Baik-baik… saya buka kan segera!" lalu pintu gerbang itu bergeser sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan halaman depan kediaman Uchiha yang rapi dan indah.

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke sebelum dia berjalan masuk dan pintu pagar pun kembali tertutup perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya tertutup sempurna.

Sasuke segera menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka. Disana ada sebuah bangunan khusus tempat tinggal para pelayan dirumah mereka. Sai sering kesana untuk sekedar duduk di terasnya sambil melukis. Dan benar, anak itu sekarang sedang duduk disana, bedanya dia tidak sedang melukis melainkan hanya duduk termenung sambil memandang langit pagi yang sebentar lagi akan berubah warna menjadi kekuningan akibat cahaya matahari.

"Sai!" Sasuke berlari mendekat kearah anak itu. Sasuke tahu Sai tidak mungkin mendengar teriakannya karena Sai itu bisu, dan orang bisu itu biasanya juga tunarungu. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat Sai baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan dia cukup terkejut. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan ekspresi yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Sai segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menyambut Sasuke dengan pelukan.

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini? Kenapa pulang?_" Tanya Sai kebingungan setelah melepas pelukan singkat mereka.

"_Kenapa_?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai "_Aku pulang karena ada adikku yang ulang tahun_," Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Dia lalu mengacak rambut Sai dengan sayang.

"_Hanya karena ulang tahun ku kau pulang ke Konoha_?" Sai merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya senang menjadi ekspresi kesal "_aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalah dengan Otousan, kakak ku sayang_," Sai member penekanan pada kata terakhirnya itu

Sasuke hanya tertawa geli melihat Sai yang memasang wajah kesal "_Aku tidak perduli, lagi pula hari ini memang aku libur. Kemarin aku sudah mengajukan proposal penelitianku dan sudah disetujui oleh dosen pembimbingku, aku free sampai minggu depan,_" kata Sasuke

"_Oh, terserah kau saja… jangan sampai mereka menghukumu Sasuke, dan itu semua gara-gara aku_," Sai menunduk sedih

"_Jangan kahwatir yang berlebihan.. lihat aku bawakan hadiah untukmu_," Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan tebal kepada Sai.

"_Apa ini?_" Sai menerimanya dengan senang "_aku kira kau lupa untuk memberiku kado_,"

"_Kalau aku lupa membeli kado untuk apa aku jauh-jauh pulang_," kata Sasuke "_aku pulang kan untuk memberikan kado ini_,"

"_Hah kau ini sok manis seperti adegan dalam drama saja_,"

"_Jangan sungkan begitu, kita kan saudara, sudah sepantasnya aku memberimu kado sebagai ucapan selamat atas ulang tahunmu yang ke 20_,"

"_Oke, oke, terima kasih banyak Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku ingin dapat kado dari Okaasan dan kak Itachi juga_," kata Sai jujur

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Itu adalah keinginan Sai yang wajar dan mungkin sudah lama dipendamnya. Dia hanya ingin ibu dan kakaknya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan ikut memberikan kado, tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi.

"_Kau dapat kado apa dari pacarmu itu_?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sai memang memiliki pacar, namanya Ichiraku Ayame. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan itu sejak awal Sai duduk di bangku kuliah. Ayame adalah mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Jerman di Konoha University yang juga mempelajari bahasa isyarat. Ayah Ayame memiliki sebuah kedai ramen di sekitaran kampus Sai. Jadi mereka sering bertemu disana.

Ayame pandai berbahasa isyarat karena dia sering melayani pembelian untuk para pelanggan yang tuna rungu. Konoha memang memiliki sebuah tempat pelatihan renang bagi penyandang tuna rungu. Karena kemampuan Ayame yang mahir berbahasa isyarat dia jadi mudah berkomunikasi dengan Sai dan jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

"_Oh, Ayame-chan… dia memberiku ini.._" Sai menunjukkan kalung yang disematkan cincin diantara talinya. "_Ayame-chan bilang, ini adalah tanda sayangnya untukku dan aku dilarang melepasnya sampai kapanpun_,"

Sasuke tersenyum senang, masih ada yang menyayangi Sai selain dirinya. Sasuke harus berterima kasih dengan Ayame yang sudah membuat Sai merasa berharga.

"_Baiklah, jaga kalung itu jangan sampai hilang_," kata Sasuke

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji dengan Ayame-chan"

"Kau sangat beruntung punya Ayame," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Sai

"Aku lebih beruntung karena memiliki saudara sebaik dirimu, terima kasih Sasuke, hanya kalian berdua penyemangatku untuk bertahan hidup,"

Sasuke terharu mendengar kata-kata Sai, dia kembali memeluk erat Sai. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Mungkin jika Sasuke ada di posisi Sai, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk bunuh diri. Hidup di lingkungan keluarga yang menolak kehadiranmu. Diasingkan dari rasa kasih sayang seorang ibu, belum lagi ada kakak laki-laki tertua yang membencimu dan selalu berusaha membuatmu celaka, ayah yang kurang perduli dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa dirimu tak sama dengan yang lain, kau bisu. Apa yang bisa diberikan kepada orang seperti ini selain rasa prihatin dan belas kasihan.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Sai sadari seorang wanita paruh baya mengawasi mereka berdua. Dengan tatapan penuh amarah dia berteriak "SASUKE!"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Big Thaks to : Moncell

Atas reviewnya yang membuat saya semangat mengupdate chapter 2 ini. Maklum chapter 1 kemaren itu adalah pengalam pertama ngepost FF disini, jadi sedikit aneh. Hehe

Akhir kata

Review please…. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Melarikan Diri

Summary : "Bagaimanapun dia tetap saudaraku dan aku yakin dia tidak meminta dilahirkan dalam keadaan yang seperti itu,"

Saudara adalah seseorang tempatmu berbagi. Saudara tidak hanya orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan kita. Tapi apakah berbeda antara saudara sedarah dan tidak sedarah? apakah semua saudara akan bersifat mulia bagaikan dewa penyelamat?

Sebuah fanfiksi dari LadyElvish

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

Judul : Silent (Please, Save me)

Chapter : 3

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah usiamu, namun dimana letak keberanianmu. Percuma saja jika kau adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang sudah berusia 20 tahun namun kau masih belum mampu melawan kesemena-menaan ibumu. Namun inilah kenyataan yang terjadi, Sasuke menyaksikan Sai di tampar oleh Mikoto dan dia hanya bias diam membatu tanpa bias berbuat lebih, kenapa? Karena keberanian itu belum muncul, dan disini Mikoto lah yang berkuasa, dia bias melakukan apapun terhadap Sai jika Sasuke berani melakukan perlawanan walau hanya sejengkal saja.

"Dasar anak haram! Kau pasti yang membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang dan merayakan hali kelahiranmu ini kan?" Mikoto membentak Sai dengan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga "Kau sama saja seperti pelacur itu! Sudah cukup Fugaku yang diambil oleh ibumu, jangan sampai Sasuke juga kau ambil dariku! Anakku hanya Sasuke dan Itachi! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU! Ingat itu!" mikoto lalu menjambbak rambut Sai dengan kuat, Sai hanya meringis dan mulai meneteskan air mata. "Jika Sasuke berani melawanku hanya karena ingin membelamu, maka lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap dirimu yang tidak berguna ini, dasar bisu!"

"Kaasan! Ini sudah keterlaluan!" Sasuke memprotes tindakan Mikoto. Sasuke tahu ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa, tapi setidaknya dia telah melakukan pembelaan untuk Sai.

"Sasuke, dia ini bukan saudaramu. Dia anak haram dari Tousan-mu dengan wanita penggoda itu, dia ini sebenarnya pantas mati. Aku menyesal tidak membunuhnya dari dulu jika aku tahu anak bungsuku akan membelanya dan menyanginya sepenuh hati," Mikoto melepaskan jambakan pada rambut Sai sambil mendorong kepala Sai kebelakang, membuat Sai sedikit terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh.

"Kaasan, Sai itu manusia dia punya perasaan. Walau dia bukan saudara seibu denganku, tapi dia juga anak Tousan. Itu berarti dia tetap saudaraku, dia adikku,"

"Susahnya berbicara dengan orang yang pikirannya sudah terkontaminasi," Mikoto mencibir "kau lihat, anakku sekarang sudah pandai melawanku, itu semua karena siapa? ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU, BOCAH BISU!" Dia membentak Sai lagi.

"Karena Sasuke sudah berani pulang ke Konoha untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, maka sebagai hadiah dariku kau akan aku sekap di gudang dan tidak akan aku izinkan siapapun memberimu makan sampai Sasuke memutuskan kembali lagi ke Ame," Mikoto menyeringai penuh kemenangan "Genma! Bawa dia kegudang dan kuncinya berikan kepadaku," wanita itu lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di halaman belakang rumah mereka ini. Detik berikutnya Genma dan beberapa _bodyguard_ keluarga Uchiha menyeret Sai untuk masuk kedalam gudang di belakang kediaman Uchiha yang gelap dan berdebu.

"Kaasan! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku hanya akan kembali ke Ame minggu depan," Sasuke mencoba protes dengan keputusan yang di ambil oleh Mikoto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi minggu depan, setelah dia membusuk di dalam gudang itu," kata Mikoto sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu

"Oh, Shit!" umpat Sasuke kesal

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Sai dari dalam gudang itu. Sudah lebih dari 12 jam Sai disekap. Sai sudah melewatkan makan siang da makan malamnya. Kunci gudang itu ada di Mikoto, dan tidak mudah mengambilnya kecuali dengan satu cara, dia harus pura-pura ingin kembali ke Ame. Dengan begitu Sai akan di keluarkan dari gudang. Sasuke yakin ini akan berhasil.

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ke ruang keluarga, tempat dimana Mikoto sering mengabiskan waktunya dengan membaca majalah dan mendesign gaun-gaun yang akan di jual di butik miliknya. Dan benar sekali, sekarang ibunya sedang duduk dia belakang meja kerjanya dengan segulung kertas sketsa dan sebatang pensil tersemat di jarinya.

"Kaasan, malam ini aku akan kembali ke Ame," Sasuke membuka percaakapan tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, dia ingin Sai cepat keluar dari dalam gudang.

Mikoto mengangkat wajahnya dari atas kertas dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti. Selama beberapa detik, hanya terdengar alunan music classic yang sering Mikoto nyalakan saat dia sedang bekerja. Mikoto lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau berbohong, bukan?" kata Mikoto dingin "jika kau berbohong, maka kau akan melihat penyiksaan yang lebih kejam akan kulakukan untuk menyengsarakan si bisu itu,"

Sasuke tahu pasti Mikoto dengan mudah menebak rencananya, dia merasa sedikit menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Sasuke menunduk pelan, berpikir, cara apakah yang akan diambilnya untuk membebaskan Sai kemudian membawanya keluar dari rumah ini. Dia tidak boleh kehabisan akal, dia harus membawa Sai pergi dari sini jika dia tidak ingin melihat anak itu mati di tangan Mikoto.

"Aku benar-benar akan pulang ke Ame malam ini juga, asal Kaasan ,membebaskan Sai. Aku ingin dia ikut mengantarku sampai ke stasiun,"

"Apa katamu? Anak itu mengantarmu sampai stasiun?" Mikoto nampak tidak menerima persyaratan yang Sasuke ajukan "Kaasan tidak bisa menerima persyaratan itu, dia hanya cukup keluar dari dalam gudang itu tidak perlu mengantarmu sampai ke stasiun,"

"Kaasan, aku mohon, kali ini saja dengarkan aku," Sasuke memohon dengan wajah mengiba, dia tahu Ibunya tidak bisa menolak permohonannya.

"Kaasan akan mengabulkan permintaanmu asalkan kau tidak berbohong,"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke ambigu

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau mengerti perasaan ku setiap kali aku melihat anak itu, rasa sakit itu datang lagi, dia memang mirip denganmu tapi aku dapat melihat dia memiliki mata ibunya, mata wanita yang sudah membuat Otousanmu nyaris meninggalkanku," Mikoto memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke juga merasakan kepiluan yang dirasakan ibunya. Dia mendekat kearah Mikoto dan memeluknya dengan erat "Kaasan, aku tahu betapa sakitnya hatimu saat itu, tapi kau tidak boleh melampiaskannya kepada Sai, bagaimanapun juga dia tentu tidak mau dilahirkan dari seorang wanita yang merebut suami orang lain, namun inilah takdir dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya,"

"Kaasan tidak bisa, Sasuke.. tidak untuk saat ini.. anak itu selalu mengingatkanku dengan wanita itu, tidak bisa…"

"Kau boleh membencinya, tapi jangan siksa dia, kaasan. Anak itu juga merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu."

"Kau memang anakku Sasuke. Anak kandungku, kau berhati malaikat. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku belum bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu," Mikoto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke "Namun, aku akan biarkan dia mengantarmu sampai stasiun," dan wanita itu kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, kaasan," Sasuke nyaris melonjak girang di depan ibunya "Kalau begitu aku akan berkemas dan segera kembali ke Ame," dia mendekat kearah ibunya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu,"

"Tidak usah terlalu mencemaskanku," kemudian Sasuke segera naik menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini.

-oOo-

Sai memang di bebaskan tepat 15 menit sebelum keberangkatan Sasuke. Keadaannya miris sekali, dia terlihat sangat kelaparan, pandangannya sayu, dan sedikit lagi mungkin dia benar-benar akan tumbang. Sasuke memapahnya keluar dan segera membawanya ke ruang makan keluarga, bibi Michiko sudah menyiapkan hidangan diatas meja makan. Sasuke segera menarikkan satu kursi untuk Sai dan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa sayuran untuk Sai kemudian mulai menyuapinya.

Sai mulanya menolak nasi yang Sasuke arahkan kemulutnya, dia sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya dan hanya ingin tidur. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu namun dia tetap memaksa Sai untuk makan nasi walau hanya beberapa suap saja.

"_Ayolah Sai, makan ini,"_ Sasuke membujuk Sai "_Aku janji akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Sekarang cepat habiskan nasinya dan ikut aku ke stasiun," _Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sai untuk meyakinkannya.

Sai melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dia kemudian menerima suapan nasi dari Sasuke tanpa mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Sasuke senang sekali melihat Sai yang sekarang sudah memakan nasi yang disuapkan olehnya. Sekarang sudah lima sendok, sepertinya Sai tidak ingin memakannya lagi.

"_Baiklah cukup, sekarang ayo bangkit dan tidak usah banyak bertanya. Ikuti saja aku dan semua akan beres. Mengerti?"_ Sasuke membantu Sai berdiri dan mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah bersama-sama.

Diluar rumah ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang menunggu untuk ikut serta mengawal Sai agar tidak kabur bersama Sasuke. Rombongan _bodyguard_ itu di pipmpin oleh Genma Shiranui, orang kepercayaan Mikoto dan sangat setia kepada Nyonya Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke hanya menampakkan wajah tenang tanpa menunjukkan sesuatu yang mecurigakan di hadapan Genma dan anak buahnya, dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengelabui para _bodyguard_ itu dan membawa Sai pergi.

"Silahkan, tuan," Genma membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan Sai, mereka berdua segera masuk dan mobil mewah jenis _mercy_ tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Konoha Underground stasiun.

Sasuke memang belum memikirkan secara matang kemana dia akan membawa Sai pergi. Apakah ke Sunagakure, atau Kirigakure atau malah ke Otogakure. Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin membawa Sai menuju Otogakure karena disana ada Itachi yang sudah pasti akan sangat membahayakan keberadaan mereka. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan menjatuhkan pilihannya ke Sunagakure, disana ada Gaara, mereka bisa bermalam di rumah sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut selama beberapa hari.

"_Sai, kau kenapa?"_ Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sejak tadi Sai hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sai hanya menggeleng lemah, dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bahasa isyarat tentu saja, dan para _bodyguard_ mereka tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Apa yang sakit?"_ Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sai dengan tangan kanannya

"_Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena aku terlambat makan,"_ kata Sai

"_Kau bawa minyak hangat?"_ Tanya Sasuke _"Sini biar aku usapkan di tengkukmu supaya hangat,"_

"_Aku tidak membawa obat apapun,"_ Sai kembali memejamkan matanya

"_Kalau begitu tidurlah saja di bahuku, nanti aku belikan di minimarket dekat stasiun,"_ Sasuke membiarkan Sai lebih lama menyandar di bahunya. Selama perjalanan Sasuke menyadari betapa menyedihkannya keadaan Sai, dan dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ibunya memperlakukan Sai selama dia tidak ada di Konoha. Sepertinya membawa Sai pergi merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

30 menit berlalu dan mereka sudah tiba di stasiun. Sasuke segera menuju ke minimarket yang berada di depan stasiun untuk membelikan minyak hangat untuk Sai. Beberapa _Bodyguard_ tetap berjaga dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang Sasuke lakukan. Ini membuat Sasuke sedikit was-was memikirkan cara bagaimana mereka akan kabur dari pengawasan Genma cs. Tapi dia memiliki sebuah ide yang akan mengecoh Genma tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, dan dia membutuhkan bantuan dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke menelpon Lee dan Kiba untuk menemuinya di stasiun Konoha Underground. Dia akan meminta bantuan dari dua teman semasa SMP nya itu.

"Halo… Lee, apa kau ada dirumah sekarang?"

"Iya, ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya sudara dari sebrang telpon

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong datang ke stasiun Konoha Underground, sekarang. Ini penting!"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Lee kedengarannya mulai kebingungan

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang cepat kesini,"

"Ne.. aku akan segera datang,"

Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Lee dan segera beralih menghubungi Inuzuka Kiba, yang kakak perempuannya adalah pacar Itachi.

"Halo.. Kiba?"

"Aha, tumben sekali kau menelponku Sas, ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," kata Sasuke to the point

"Bantuan? Bantuan seperti apa yang kau minta calon saudara ipar?" Tanya Kiba bercanda

"Ini penting! Kau harus segera datang ke stasiun Konoha Underground sekarang, aku tunggu, ini keadaaan yang benar-benar mendesak?" jawab Sasuke tidak sabar

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana sekarang." Dan Kiba pun menutup teleponnya.

Sasuke lega, setidaknya bala bantuan yang akan menolongnya sebentar lagi tiba. Dia masih berada di teras minimarket ini sekarang, dan dengan langkah terburu-buru dia menuju ke stasiun yang persis berada di seberang jalan ini. Dari pengeras suara di umumkan bahwa kereta dengan jurusan Konoha-Amegakure, akan berangkat 30 menit lagi, itu berarti Kiba dan Lee harus sudah tiba sebelum waktu itu.

"_Sai, ini minyak hangatnya. Gosokkan di tengkukmu,"_ kata Sasuke sambil membuka tudung jaket yang di kenakan oleh Sai. Saat ini Sai memakai jaket tebal yang tudungnya ditutupkan, cuaca Konoha saat ini memang sangat dingin dengan suhu –5 drajat celcius. Jangan lupa, mereka masih di kelilingi oleh _bodyguard_ keluarganya yang setia berdiri di belakang Sai, takut kalau Sai akan melarikan diri tanpa mereka sadari.

Sai mengangguk kemudian melepaskan tudung jaketnya dan mulai menggosokkan minyak hangat tersebut di area tengkuknya.

Drrrtt….. drrrtt… Handpone Sasuke bergetar, menandakan ada pamggilan masuk. Termyata Kiba yang menghubunginya. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu dia memberikan masker kepada Sai_ "Pakai ini, masker ini akan melindungimu dari udara dingin," _

Sai menerimanya dan langsung memakainya. Sasuke menjauh dari para _bodyguard_nya dan menjawab panggilan dari Kiba tersebut.

"Halo.. kau dimana Sas?" Tanya Kiba tanpa basa-basi

"Aku akan menjemputmu, katakana dimana posisi mu?" jawab Sasuke sambil terus mengawasi sekitarnya kalau-kalau dia melihat sosok temannya itu.

"Aku masih ada di loby depan stasiun, aku tunggu."

"Baik, aku segera kesana,"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah bertemu dengan Kiba, selanjutnya Lee menyusul hadir. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera memberi tahukan apa tujuannya meminta kehadiran dua temannya itu sekaligus memberi tahu rencana yang akan di lakukannya untuk mengecoh para _bodyguard_nya itu. Kiba dan Lee mendengarkan dengan seksama kemudian keduanya mengangguk mengerti. Suara dari dalam stasiun menginformasikan bahwa kereta akan berangkat 15 menit lagi.

"_Sai, ada Lee yang ikut mengantarku,"_ Sasuke telah tiba kembali di tempat Sai menunggu bersama Genma cs disusul oleh Lee di belakangnya.

"Iya, aku ikut mengantar Sasuke," kata Lee sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu Sai akan mengerti maksudnya meski Sai tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"_Terima kasih,"_ Sai berterima kasih dengan bahasa isyarat. Lee hannya mengangguk.

_"Sai, pergilah ke toilet pria, disana ada Kiba yang menunggu, lakukan sesuai dengan apa yang di instruksikan Kiba dan jangan banyak protes,"_ Sasuke memerintahkan Sai

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap Genma dan mengisyaratkan suatu gerakan bahwa dia ingin buang air kecil ke toilet. Genma mulanya tidak menyetujui akhirnya mengizinkan Sai pergi sendirian setelah Sasuke melarangnya mengikuti Sai.

"Biarkan dia ke toilet sendiri, lagi pula dia tidak mungkin melarikan diri," kata Sasuke dan membuat Genma percaya.

"Baiklah, tuan boleh pergi," detik berikutnya Sai telah berlalu dari hadapan Genma.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju kereta yang kini sudah _standbye_ menunggu para penumpang untuk naik. 5 menit telah berlalu, Sasuke sudah bersiap naik kedalam kereta sebelum Sai tiba dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan masker yang menutupi separoh wajahnya.

"Sai, aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," Sasuke memeluk Sai dengan erat. Sai balas memeluk Sasuke. "Aku akan merindukanmu," Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Lee, terima kasih sudah ikut mengantarku," Sasuke memberikan pelukan singkat kepada Lee "Terima kasih juga untuk bantuannya," seringai misterius menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, sama-sama, untung jarak rumahku hanya 2 kilometer dari sini," kata Lee sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. selamat tinggal semua. Aku akan merindukan kalian," Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam kereta dan pintunya pun tertutup secara otomatis, kereta mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik terowongan.

Sasuke nyaris melonjak kegirangan saat melihat Sai yang kini memakai pakaian Kiba bediri di belakangnya. Dia segera memeluk Sai kembali dan mereka melakukan high five bersama sambil tertawa lepas. Kereta yang membawa mereka meninggalkan Konoha terus melaju kencang dibawah guyuran hujan di musim gugur yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, mari kita pulang," Genma mengajak Sai palsu yang sebenarnya adalah kiba untuk mengikutinya pulang menuju Uchiha mansion.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya seperti gaya Sai. Namun tiba-tiba… "Maaf aku tidak mau, karena sebenarnya aku bukan Sai! Hahaha~" Kiba membuka tudung jaket dan maskernya di depan Genma "Selamat tinggal tuan-tuan," Kiba dan Lee berlari kencang meninggalkan Genma dan anak buahnya yang masih terlihat shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Celaka! Kita sudah di tipu oleh Tuan Sasuke! Kita harus mengejar mereka dan mendapatkan Tuan Sai kembali!" Genma memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke di stasiun selanjutnya "Kita harus menangkap mereka jika tidak ingin mengahadapi kemurkaan Nyonya Mikoto," dan mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan Konoha Underground Station untuk menunggu mereka di stasiun Green Leave yang berjarak 3 jam dari stasiun ini.

_To be continued_

**Thanks to reader yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, special thaks to Moncell dan Kasumi Misuto. Karena review dari kalian aku melanjutkan penulisan fanfic ini… jangan bosan memberiku dukungan :***

**Sign**

**Lady Elvish**


End file.
